Hope Estheim
Hope Estheim is a son of his parents in Final Fantasy XIII, who also appears in a major supporting role in Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. He is the son of Nora and Bartholomew Estheim. In Final Fantasy XIII, Hope chooses to journey with Lightning to become stronger, and avenge his mother's death. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, an adult Hope heads the scientific expedition team called the Academy and he helps Serah and Noel in their quest to save the future. Hope will return as a supporting character in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, as an advisor and faraway informant of sorts for Lightning. Appearance and Personality Final Fantasy XIII Hope has short silver hair and light blue-green eyes. Of all the playable characters he is the shortest and the youngest. He wears a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket with a detailed green neckerchief over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms. He wears green cargo pants with a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and green boots. His l'Cie brand is on his left wrist covered by his yellow wristband. Hope is close to his mother, always confiding in her and relying on her for protection, but he has had a distant relationship with his father ever since he reached adolescence. In Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i-, Hope describes himself as helpless since he always runs away from his problems instead of confronting them. Being a victim of circumstance, Hope starts off as naive, insecure, and sensitive. Hope's speech is reserved but he makes outbursts of anger and frustration whenever his emotions get the best of him. His naivety makes him quick to blame others for his misfortunes, and he is easily affected by harsh words and rash actions, especially when they involve personal subjects. Hope turns to Vanille for emotional support and also comes to depend on Lightning as a surrogate mother/big sister figure and tries to follow her example as a former soldier to gain experience in battle and knowledge of how to survive in the world. Due to his time under her tutelage, Hope matures into an efficient fighter and is able to speak in a more straightforward manner and control his emotions. Hope becomes willing to throw himself into harm's way for the sake of others, to show his sense of humor and comfort his friends. Hope gives his companions words of encouragement and wisdom, and remains positive in otherwise negative situations, ultimately living up to his namesake. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Hope has straight and slightly longer hair. He retains his yellow wristband, but now wears an Academy uniform of a long-sleeved yellow and white coat with a light blue necktie. He wears light gray pants, black boots, and has black and red storage packs along the left shoulder and waist of his coat. Hope keeps his boomerang, but is not seen using it often. With the skills he gained during his time as a l'Cie, Hope has grown into an intelligent and confident leader, admired by many, but continues to show moments of vulnerability whenever he reflects on his past. Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Sons Category:Living Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Square-Enix Heroes